game_of_thrones_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Serana
Serana is a main character of the series that appears in Season 2. Originally a noblewoman from a small village, she was eventually seduced by a vampire, who turned her into a vampire herself with the false promise of being with her forever. She is played by Kate Beckinsale. Abilities * Superhuman Strength: Being a Vampire with up to a thousand years of evolution behind her, Serana exhibits intense levels of strength for an immortal. Even as a common vampire, she could brutalize any man casually; including lifting them several feet of the ground one-handedly. She can overpower and kill lesser vampires as well as take on a small unit of warriors and even challenge a transformed werewolf in direct combat. After her change, she could ram her hand through a werewolf and stand a fighting chance against even the most skilled of swordsmen. Her most impressive feat of strength to date was displayed when she slammed herself into a carriage, causing it to flip over several times in the air. Serana exhibited few signs of strain or fatigue afterwords. * Superhuman Endurance: She is seen jumping from a ledge at least 100 feet (approx. 30 meters: 12 floors) high and even more and landing without injury. She was able to survive the powerful attacks from Quint in his enhanced werewolf form, which makes her far stronger than others of her species. She is able to perform amazing feats of strength without fatigue and can withstand the crushing depths of the ocean without a wet-suit or breathing apparatus. Even in a weaker state, Selene was able to survive and instantly recover from a crossbow bolt to the head. * Accelerated Healing: She can heal severe wounds within minutes, including sunlight burns and a direct hit from a club. After becoming a Vampire, her regenerative abilities were accelerated to the point where she could withstand a werewolf slashing her across the chest without suffering any visible effects and survive after being shot in the head and other parts of her body. She is also seen able to expel crossbow bolts out of her body. Drinking blood allows her to heal from such injuries almost instantly. * Superhuman Speed: Serana is quick enough to sprint by and incapacitate a group of armed men without them being able to keep up with her swift movements. Later on, she is shown speeding through two lines of armed guards while slitting their throats with a knife in the process, and then disappearing in an instant. She also demonstrates speed akin to teleportation when she breaks into a Maester's quarters and moves right next to him in an blink of an eye. She is able to move so fast that even other creatures have great difficulty keeping up with her speed. * Superhuman Agility: Serana is able to perform athletic moves, such as doing a back-flip into a hole in a bridge, and leaping from tree to tree in an instant. In Awakening, she is able to do a spinning head-scissors to a Lycan, and is seen jumping over two carriages with one hand. Serana's agility has proven to support her lack of strength compared to werewolves, allowing her to take on multiple werewolves at once. * Superhuman Senses: Due to the fact that she is a Vampire, her five senses (hearing, smelling, sight, etc) are greatly increased. She was able to hear sounds of battle from close to a mile away, follow the sounds of bird wings flapping and listen to conversations at a great distance with amazing clarity. She was also able to sense that she was being followed by members of the Brotherhood by listening to their heartbeats. Physical Appearance Serana is a relatively tall, beautiful woman with pale skin and dark brown shoulder-length hair with white highlights. As a child, her hair was light brown. After traveling to King's Landing, she gained dark brown hair with white highlights. As a human, she had hazel eyes before turning silvery white after becoming a Vampire. Category:Females Category:Vampires